Entscheidung
by Elisabetha
Summary: Diese Geschichte basiert zum Teil auf dem Film 2004. Was wäre wenn Christine auf dem Friedhof nicht mit Raoul gegangen wäre und Christine letztendlich Erik vor eine Wahl gestellt hätte?


Entscheidung

_Christine_  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten war mir bitter kalt gewesen. Die winterliche Luft  
hatte sich durch meinen Umhang gestohlen, während dicke Schneeflocken ihren anmutigen  
Tanz um mich herum vollführten. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich ganz der  
Trauer um meinen geliebten Vater nachgehangen und kaum etwas um mich herum  
wahrgenommen.  
Doch nun war ich mitten in einem Szenario dass mich durch die Hölle gehen ließ.  
Mein Engel war am Grab meines Vaters erschienen, so wie ich es mir im Stillen  
gewünscht hatte.  
Ich wollte mit ihm sprechen um meine vollkommen verwirrten Gefühle zu  
entwirren, und das auf neutralem Boden. Nicht hinter den dicken Mauern der Oper die mir in  
den letzten Tagen eher einem Gefängnis als einem Zufluchtsort glichen und die  
mir die Luft zum Atmen nahmen.  
Jeder schien mich mit seinen eigenen Interessen zu bedrängen und jedem schien  
es gleichgültig was ich wollte.  
Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich?  
Das war es was ich hier in der Stille des Friedhofs herausfinden wollte.  
Und ja, mein Engel war gekommen und alles schien auf den einen Punkt  
hinauszulaufen auf den alles seit Wochen zusteuerte.  
Doch dann, plötzlich, war Raoul aufgetaucht. Wie ein Ritter auf seinem edlen  
Ross, war er gekommen war um das Fräulein aus der Gewalt des Monsters zu befreien.  
Doch ich wollte nicht befreit werden. Und nun kämpften diese beiden Männer, die  
unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein könnten und die mich liebten, verbissen bis  
aufs Blut.  
Raoul versuchte mit leidenschaftlicher Stärke dass auszugleichen was Erik ihm an  
Können und Geschmeidigkeit überlegen war.  
Funken flogen als die beiden Klingen erneut aufeinander trafen und harsche  
Worte die Stille durchbrachen.  
Ich sah mich nicht im Stande einzugreifen und mein Herz bebte unter der Angst  
einer der Beiden könnte straucheln, fallen und somit sein Todesurteil  
besiegeln.  
Denn eins war mit vollkommener Sicherheit klar, es würden nicht beide Männer  
lebend aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen.  
Und wie um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen verblasste plötzlich das süffisante  
Grinsen auf Eriks Gesicht. Ein Teil eines zerbrochenen Grabsteins, der auf dem  
Boden lag und den er unmöglich hatte sehen können ließ ihn stolpern und die  
Balance verlieren.  
Raoul nutzte diese Chance und setzte mit seinem Degen nach. Er traf Erik in die  
linke Seite und schnell breitete sich ein dunkelroter Fleck auf seinem weißen  
Hemd aus.  
Ein Fluch durchschnitt die kalte Luft und Erik stürzte, das Gesicht verzogen  
vor Schmerz. Seine Augen allerdings funkelten bösartig und voll aufgestauter Wut.  
Raoul der sich seines Triumphes nun gewiss war setzte grimmig lächelnd zum  
tödlichen Stoß an.  
Das konnte ich nicht zulassen!  
"Nein, Raoul. Nicht so!"  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken was mit mir geschehen würde warf ich mich über Eriks  
Gestalt am Boden und wartet auf den unausweichlich kommenden Schmerz und mein  
Ende.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
Als ich mich nach einer Weile wieder traute aufzuschauen, traf mich Raouls  
Blick härter als der eben erwartete Schlag.  
Sein ungläubiges Staunen wich langsam einer unendlichen Enttäuschung und ich  
wandte den Blick ab da ich befürchtete ansonsten im nächsten Moment zu Stein zu  
erstarren.

"Es tut mir leid, Raoul!" flüsterte ich.  
"Ich verstehe schon!" war das Einzige das er erwiderte.  
Ohne mich anzusehen steckte er seinen Degen weg und aus dem Augenwinkel sah  
ich, wie er sich abwandte, mit gesenktem Kopf zu seinem Pferd ging, es bestieg und durch den weiter fallenden Schnee davon ritt.  
Er blickte nicht einmal zurück.

Ich besann mich wieder meiner Situation, als er aus meinem Blickfeld  
verschwunden war.  
Und nur war ich mir Eriks Nähe so deutlich bewusst als wäre es nie anders  
gewesen. Ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen ging durch meinen Körper und ließ meine Haut im Nacken wie elektrisiert  
prickeln. Mein Haar hatte sich über Eriks Gesicht gebreitet und ich spürte deutlich seinen schnellen Atem der sicherlich vom Kampf herrührte. Doch auch mein  
Herz schlug schneller durch seine bloße Nähe.  
Ich atmete tief ein und setzte mich ein Stück auf. Nun konnte ich im direkt in  
die Augen sehen da er auf den Rücken gestürzt war und sich mit den Unterarmen abgefangen hatte. Das Sturmgrau seiner Augen schien durch den hellen Schnee um uns herum unwirklich von Innen heraus zu leuchten und doch verriet sein Blick dass er nicht  
verstand was soeben hier geschehen war.  
Er, der immer Herr über alle Situationen gewesen war, er der immer einen klaren  
Kopf bewahrte, auch wenn seine Gefühle ihn niederzuzwingen drohten machte den Eindruck als  
wüsste er nicht was nun, als nächstes, zu tun sei.  
Meine Beine zitterten so heftig als ich aufstand, dass ich befürchtete mich  
gleich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden zu gesellen, doch nach einem kurzen Moment  
gehorchten sie mir wieder. Eine große Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit  
doch dann erinnerte ich mich an die Wunde die Raoul Erik zugefügt hatte und  
wußte dass ich ihn schnellst möglich zurück in die Oper bringen musste um diese zu versorgen.  
Die Kälte würde sogar seinen Körper erheblich schwächen und ich fürchtete um  
seine Gesundheit.  
Alles was bisher geschehen war, war nun nebensächlich. Dieser Mann brauchte  
mich, mehr als mich jemals ein Mensch in meinem Leben gebraucht hatte und ich  
mochte dieses Gefühl. Für mich zählte nicht mehr was sich hinter der Maske  
verbarg.  
Ich hatte mich lange, in Gedanken, mit meiner Angst vor ihm auseinandergesetzt  
und war zu dem Schluss gekommen dass es nicht sein Aussehen war, das mich erschreckte. Vielleicht war es das zuerst gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich vor seiner dunklen Seele gefürchtet, davor was er im Stande war zu tun. Und doch, war ich mir sicher, Erik  
musste nur geliebt werden um gut zu sein.  
Die Angst vor diesem Gesicht schien entgültig der Vergangenheit anzugehören und  
ich fürchtete mich in diesem Moment nicht mehr davor ihn zu berühren, ihm nah  
zu sein. Und auch der Gedanke an seine Berührungen ließ mich nicht länger ängstlich  
erschauern sondern weckte eine lang verdrängte Sehnsucht in mir.  
Bei dieser Überlegung schoss mir heißes Blut ins Gesicht und ich hoffte dass er  
es nicht bemerken würde.  
Er hatte mir soviel gegeben. Nun war ich an der Reihe ihm zu zeigen dass diese  
Welt nicht so dunkel und grausam sein musste wie sie ihm gegenüber in Erscheinung  
getreten war.

Als ich ihm auf die Beine helfen wollte, schlug er jedoch meine Hand aus.  
"Danke meine Liebe, aber ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage aus eigener Kraft  
aufzustehen."  
Für einen kurzen Moment siegte der Eindruck der Stärke doch als er sich  
aufrichten wollte, verzerrten sich seine Züge für einen Augenblick vor Schmerz  
und er schwankte.  
Sofort war ich bei ihm und legte meinen Arm um ihn, um ihn so gut wie möglich  
mit meinem Gewicht zu stützen.  
Wieder wollte er sich mir entziehen, doch diesmal hielt ich ihn fest  
und wunderte mich über den energischen Klang meiner Stimme:  
"Erik, bitte benimm dich nicht wie ein kleiner bockiger Junge. Es wird dich  
schon nicht umbringen wenn du dir für einen Augenblick von mir helfen lässt."  
Ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er mir nun in die  
Augen sah und es kam mir so vor als ob er mich, ganz vorsichtig, ein wenig fester an  
sich zog als er nun seinerseits einen Arm um meine Schultern legte.

_Erik_  
Vollkommen unbefangen hatte sie ihren Arm um mich gelegt und stütze mich mit  
einer Kraft die ich ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich genoss ihre Berührung und  
konnte sie mir gleichzeitig nicht erklären. Vielleicht stand sie noch immer  
ein wenig unter Schock. Was sonst sollte sie zu dieser freimütigen Geste  
veranlassen, ein Scheusal wie mich zu berühren und das aus eigenen Antrieb.  
Ich hatte beschlossen nicht weiter über das nachzudenken was gerade geschehen  
war.  
Zuerst hatten Ärger und Wut über meinen dummen Fehltritt, meine Unachtsamkeit,  
meinen Geist überflutet, doch dann machte sich eine große Verwirrung breit  
nachdem ich begriffnen hatte, dass Christine mich vor dem tödlichen Degenstoß  
des jungen Vicomte bewahrt hatte. Sie hatte ihr Leben riskiert um mich zu  
retten!  
Mich, der sie noch am Grab ihres Vaters zu täuschen versuchte. Und mein Betrug  
an ihr wäre fast aufs Neue gelungen wäre nicht der Vicomte so plötzlich  
aufgetaucht.  
Die Wunde die er mir beigebracht hatte war tief aber nicht lebensbedrohlich  
wenn sie gut versorgt werden würde.  
Der physische Schmerz wurde betäubt von einer herrlichen Wärme die Christines  
energische Fürsorge in mir hervorrief.  
Ihr so nah zu sein machte mich schier wahnsinnig. Ich roch den Duft ihres  
Haares der klar durch die kalte Luft zu mir herüberwehte und sog ihn gierig  
ein. Oh Gott, ich begehrte sie wie nichts zuvor in meinem Leben und nur der Schmerz in  
meinen Rippen ließ mich nicht vollends die Kontrolle verlieren und erinnerte  
mich an den Grund ihrer Nähe.  
Ihre, trotz der Kälte, warme Hand lag auf meiner Schulter und jagte mir  
wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.  
Ich wollte sie an mich ziehen und niemals wieder gehen lassen. Würde ich dies  
eines Tages wagen dürfen?  
Durfte ich mir gestatten für einen kurzen Moment zu träumen?  
"Die Kutsche mit der ich gekommen bin steht noch vor dem Tor. Mit ihr können  
wir zurück in die Oper fahren." Christines Stimme holte mich zurück aus meinen  
versonnenen Gedanken.  
Auf dem Weg zu Tor hielt sie kurz inne um sich nach meinem Hut zu bücken der  
bei meinem Kampf mit dem Vicomte zu Boden gefallen war.  
Dankbar nahm ich ihn entgegen, setzte ihn auf und zog ihn tief in die Stirn.  
Sie wirkte überrascht dass zwar die Kutsche noch auf sie wartete, aber der  
Kutscher scheinbar vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien.  
"Er kann doch nicht einfach sein Pferd und seinen Wagen im Stich lassen."  
Sie sah sich suchend um und wirkte sichtlich verärgert.  
"Was glaubst du wer dich hierher gefahren hat, Christine?"  
Ich warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Sie schluckte kurz fasste sich aber schnell wieder und erwiderte: "Nun, dann  
ist es jetzt wohl an mir, dich zu kutschieren."  
Ein leises Lachen entwand sich meiner Kehle und sie warf mir einen bösen Blick  
zu.

Dieses Lachen rächte sich sofort, denn ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr durch  
mein Rippen.  
"Siehst du." Jetzt war es Christine die lächelte. "Kleine Sünden werden sofort  
bestraft. Du traust mir wohl nicht zu, dich heil nach Hause zu bringen?"  
Ich hielt es für besser nichts zu erwidern und stützte mich ein wenig auf ihre  
schmale Schulter während sie mir beim Einsteigen half.  
Die Sitze waren weich und bequem, ausgeschlagen mit Schafsfellen die die  
Kälte zumindest ein wenig abhielten.  
Leicht amüsiert sah ich zu wie Christine sich, mit ihren Röcken kämpfend, auf  
den Kutschbock hievte und wunderte mich erneut darüber wie ruhig ich mich in  
diesem Moment fühlte.  
Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich die wildesten Rachepläne gegen den jungen  
Vicomte und meine geliebte Christine geschmiedet. Sie hatte mich verraten,  
hoch oben auf dem Dach der Oper, und mein Zorn darüber war unermesslich groß gewesen.  
Doch nun...  
Alles schien sich so zu fügen wie ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht  
zu hoffen gewagt hatte und das ganz ohne mein zutun.  
Ein wenig unbeholfen zwar, aber doch erfolgreich lenkte Christine unsere  
Kutsche über die Waldwege zurück nach Paris.  
Da das Wetter immer unfreundlicher wurde und auch das Schneetreiben sich  
verdichtete waren nur vereinzelte Menschen unterwegs und ich begrüßte dies.  
Trotz allem zog ich den Hut noch ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht und den Umhang  
ein wenig enger um meine schmerzenden Rippen.  
Christine hielt den Wagen im kleinen Innenhof der Oper, der zum  
Verwaltungstrakt führte, an.  
Nachdem auch sie sich ihre Kapuze ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen und sich  
vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zu sehen war, machte sie das Pferd fest und  
half sie mir beim Aussteigen.  
Immer wieder sah sie sich um, als wir um die Oper herum liefen und schließlich  
am Tor der Rue Scribe stehen blieben.  
Christine zückte den Schlüssel den ich ihr vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte,  
schloss auf und verriegelte das Tor wieder sorgfältig hinter uns. Keiner von uns sprach  
ein Wort. Ich bemerkte dass ich ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl verspürte. Hatte  
ich wirklich soviel Blut verloren, dass es begann meine Sinne zu beeinträchtigen?  
Schon nach wenigen Schritten spürte ich die feuchte Luft des Sees zu uns  
heraufsteigen und Christine tastete sich tapfer durch die Dunkelheit während  
sie mich immer noch zu stützen versuchte.  
Wir gelangten an eine kleine Nische in der ich eine Laterne deponiert hatte  
und ich hörte Christines erleichtertes Aufatmen als ein wenig Helligkeit den  
Raum um uns herum erhellte.  
"Ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht!" stellte sie schlicht fest.  
"Ich weiß! Aber gerade du solltest sie doch zu schätzen wissen.  
Schließlich bewahrt uns die Dunkelheit davor hässliches zu sehen."  
"Hässlichkeit liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters, Erik. Und auch wenn die  
Dunkelheit Dinge verdeckt, die wir hässlich finden, so wissen wir doch immer dass  
sie da sind."  
Diese Worte trafen mich. Es hatte sich also doch nichts verändert. Aus Mitleid  
war sie mit mir hierher gekommen, aus keinem anderen Grund.  
Mit einer brüsken Bewegung entwand ich ihr meinen Arm. Ein wenig zu ruckhaft,  
denn durch den leichten Schwindel in meinem Kopf schwankte ich und fiel. Die  
Laterne schlug neben mir auf dem Boden auf und erlosch. Dunkelheit hüllte uns  
ein.  
"Erik?" sie klang verständnislos.  
"Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Geh, lass mich allein hier!"  
Ich fühlte mich gedemütigt. Die Ruhe die ich eben noch gefühlt hatte, war so  
plötzlich verschwunden wie sie gekommen war.  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht! Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?"  
Sie klang verärgert und entnervt.  
"Die Welt zwingt mich, mich im Dunkeln zu verstecken. Daran werde ich mein  
Leben lang nichts ändern können.  
Und an dem, was mich dazu zwingt mich zu verstecken, kann ich ebenfalls nichts  
ändern. Ich war mein Leben lang einsam, Christine, und ich war stets auf mich  
allein gestellt. Also brauche ich auch jetzt kein Kindermädchen!"  
Diese Worte klangen härter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.  
Meine Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit fast so gut wie beim Schein des hellen  
Tages. Diese Eigenschaft hatte ich schon immer sehr zu schätzen gewusst.  
Christine stand vor mir, blind aufgrund der Dunkelheit, doch nun stemmte sie  
die Hände in die Hüften und sprach in die Richtung in der sie mich vermutete. Meine  
Worte hatten sie weder eingeschüchtert noch verärgert.  
"Ja, du hast dein Leben allein verbracht. Aber bitte erzähle mir nicht, dass du  
es gern getan hast. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, wie sehr du dich nach  
Gesellschaft sehnst. Nach meiner Gesellschaft. Warum wohl hättest du sonst  
dieses ganze Theater in den letzten Wochen inszeniert. So naiv bin ich nicht,  
Erik! Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall alleine hier zurücklassen. Wenn wir in  
deiner Wohnung angekommen sind und ich weiß dass deine Verletzung gut versorgt  
ist kannst du mich gerne abermals bitten zu gehen. Wenn das dann dein Wunsch  
sein sollte, werde ich ihm nachkommen. Aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt lässt du dir  
gefälligst von mir helfen! Und wenn ich jedes Wort das ich sage auf die  
Waagschale legen muss, nur weil du dir vorgenommen hast wirklich alles falsch zu verstehen  
was ich sage, sage ich am besten gar nichts mehr. Und jetzt komm!"  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag brachte sie mich zum schmunzeln und mein  
verletzter Stolz verließ mich augenblicklich, löste sich einfach in Wohlgefallen auf.  
Ihre Röcke raschelten als sie sich nun zu mir herunterbeugte und in der  
Dunkelheit nach mir tastete.  
Ihre Hand streifte mein Gesicht, leicht wie ein Hauch und augenblicklich schoss  
mir das Blut in die Wangen. Doch anstatt weiter nach meinem Arm zu tasten,  
verweilte ihre Hand auf meiner Wange und strich mir dann ganz sanft übers Haar.  
Da war es wieder, dieses Verlangen ihre Hände überall auf meiner Haut zu spüren  
und sie meinerseits berühren zu dürfen.  
Laut dröhnte mir der Wiederhall meines laut klopfenden Herzens in den Ohren und  
ich befürchtete schon, dass dieser Klang auch Christine nicht verborgen bleiben  
würde.  
Doch dann, als wäre nichts gewesen umfasste sie meinen Arm und zog mich zurück  
auf die Füße.

Als wir in meinem Salon ankamen hatte der Schwindel in meinem Kopf  
derartige Ausmaße angenommen dass ich mir nur noch wünschte mich hinzulegen und  
zu schlafen. Eine derartige Schwäche kannte ich nicht und dieser Zustand  
beunruhigte mich ein wenig.  
Christine geleitete mich zum Diwan der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, nahm mir  
Hut und Umhang ab und ließ mich erst los als sie sicher war dass ich mich nicht  
von der Stelle rühren würde.  
Dann nahm sie mir die Laterne aus der Hand und begann die Kerzen in den vielen  
Kandelabern meiner Wohnung anzuzünden. Warmes Licht flutete sogleich durch den  
Raum und gab mir das Gefühl des Heimkommens. Ein schönes, warmes Gefühl.  
Ich entspannte mich und sah ihr zu. Nachdem sie Wasser, zum Kochen, auf meinen  
Samowar gestellt hatte, legte sie ihr Cape ab und kam zu mir zurück.  
"So, und jetzt las mich das einmal anschauen!"  
Mit flinken Fingern griff sie nach meinem Gehrock an der Stelle, an der mich  
der Vicomte verwundet hatte, doch ich fing ihre Hand ab.  
"Das ist sicher kein schöner Anblick, meine Liebe. Es ist wohl besser wenn  
ich das selbst..." doch weiter kam ich nicht.  
Schwarze Punkte hatten begonnen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen, so dass ich mir mit  
der freien Hand über die Lider strich um das Gefühl einer nahenden Ohnmacht zu  
verscheuchen.  
Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben ohnmächtig geworden und gerade jetzt wollte  
ich mir keine Schwäche erlauben. Es war schon genug dass Christine mich, wie einen  
Invaliden, hierher gebracht hatte.  
Doch ich konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen, samtene Schwärze umfing mich und dass  
letzte was ich hörte war, dass Christine meinen Namen rief.

_Christine_  
Erik hatte, auf dem Weg zurück zur Oper, viel Blut verloren, das wußte ich. Ob  
es genug war um seinen Zustand lebensbedrohlich zu machen wußte ich nicht, also  
sorgte ich mich um ihn.  
Da lag er vor mir, bewusstlos und hilflos, aber andererseits verhalf mir dieser  
Umstand dazu ihn versorgen zu können ohne seinen ständigen Widerstand.  
Er atmete tief und gleichmäßig, also verdrängte ich meine Sorge und begann mit  
meiner Arbeit.  
Das Wasser auf dem Samowar kochte mittlerweile und in dem kleinen Badezimmer das  
an mein persönliches Schlafzimmer angrenzte fand ich saubere weiße Handtücher.  
Eines davon riss ich in Streifen um die Wunde damit bandagieren zu können. Ich  
war mir sicher dass Erik in seinem Zimmer Bandagen aufbewahrte aber ich brachte  
nicht den Mut auf seine Schränke zu durchsuchen.  
Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn auf die Seite und befreite seine Arme aus dem  
schwarzen Gehrock der, wie sein Hemd, mittlerweile mit seinem Blut durchtränkt war.  
Als ich nun sein Hemd aufknöpfte, um ihn auch davon zu befreien schossen mir  
wieder diese sonderbaren Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
Ich sehnte mich danach ihn zu berühren, ihm nah zu sein. Und abermals verwirrten  
und erschreckten mich diese Gedanken zutiefst, denn ich dachte daran dass ich diesen  
Mann noch vor wenigen Stunden  
mehr gefürchtet hatte als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Aber meine Überlegungen der letzten Tage, seine Worte auf dem Friedhof und sein  
Lied hatten etwas in mir verändert.  
Diesmal hatte ich nicht unter dem Einfluss seiner Stimme gestanden. Meine Sinne  
waren vollkommen klar gewesen. Nicht vernebelt wie an dem Abend als er mich das  
erste mal mit nach hier unten nahm.  
Und der Wunsch zu ihm zu kommen, war nicht sein Wille gewesen, den er mir  
aufzwang sondern ganz allein meiner.  
Sanft lag meine Hand auf seiner Brust und ich musste mich zwingen meinen Blick  
von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden um mich wieder darauf zu besinnen was ich zu tun  
hatte. Als ich die Wunde säuberte hoffte ich inniglich dass ich ihm nicht allzuweh tat.  
Sie war tief und blutete noch immer stark doch als ich sie ausgewaschen und mit  
einem Druckverband verbunden hatte, schien es mir als würde die Blutung  
nachlassen.  
Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn zurück auf den Rücken und deckte in behutsam zu.  
Nochmals vergewisserte ich mich, dass er auch möglichst bequem lag und sein Kopf  
durch weiche Kissen gestützt wurde.  
Zufrieden wusch ich mir die Hände, räumte meine Utensilien beiseite und ging in  
mein Zimmer um meine dicken Winterkleider abzulegen und etwas Bequemeres  
anzuziehen.  
Danach kehrte ich in den Salon zurück und versuchte ein Feuer im Kamin zu  
entzünden. Nach einigen, recht wenig erfolgreichen Versuchen, flackerte das  
Feuer dann doch noch und wohlige Wärme machte sich breit.  
Ich zog mir einen Stuhl zu Erik heran und begann erneut ihn zu betrachten.  
Seine Züge wirkten entspannt und vollkommen friedlich. Er gab ein so  
vollkommen anderes Bild ab, als das das ich bisher von ihm kannte.  
-Die Dunkelheit bewahrt uns davor hässliches zu sehen- kam es ihr wieder in  
den Sinn. Wie schrecklich es sein musste sein Leben im Dunkeln verbringen zu  
müssen. Viele Freunde konnte ich mir auch nicht zuschreiben, aber sich  
vorzustellen, zu leben, weitab von der gesamten Menschheit ohne die Möglichkeit auch nur ein  
paar wenige Worte mit jemandem zu wechseln.  
Immer mehr begriff ich die Dunkelheit seiner Seele und meine Angst vor ihm  
schmolz mehr und mehr dahin.  
Ich verstand wie sehr er sich nach mir sehnte. Warum seine Wahl  
ausgerechnet auf mich gefallen war, verstand ich nicht.  
Aber in den letzten Tagen, als er sich von mir ferngehalten hatte, hatte ich  
bemerkt dass etwas in meinem Leben fehlte. Etwas, das auch nicht die fröhliche  
Gesellschaft Raouls mir geben konnte.  
Ich hatte Erik vermisst, die Gespräche mit ihm, seine Musik, seinen Unterricht  
nachdem ich mich immer gefühlt hatte als hätte ich etwas Essentielles  
geschaffen.  
Mehr als einmal hatte er mir unglaubliche Angst eingejagt und ich hatte ihn  
dafür verflucht aber es hatte da auch diese anderen Momente gegeben. Die  
Momente  
aus denen ich Kraft schöpfte und somit mein Leben wieder ordnen konnte, dass  
nach dem Tod meines Vaters ziemlich aus den Fugen gelaufen war.  
Es war nun entgültig an der Zeit meine Kindheit aufzugeben. Die kleine Lotte  
war letztendlich doch erwachsen geworden, und das in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit. Ich  
konnte mich nicht mein Leben lang darauf verlassen, dass Andere die richtigen  
Entscheidungen für mich trafen, während ich tatenlos danebenstand.  
Ganz vorsichtig zeichneten meine Finger die Konturen der weißen Maske nach, die  
ein Gesicht versteckte, vor dem es mir lange gegraut hatte. Doch nun hatte die  
Vorstellung von dem Gesicht hinter der Maske nichts erschreckendes mehr. Kurz  
überlegte ich ob ich sie ihm abnehmen sollte, zum einem um ihm ein wenig mehr  
Bequemlichkeit zu verschaffen, zum anderen um mich selbst zu prüfen.  
Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken. Erik würde dies nicht wollen und ich hoffte auf  
den Tag, an dem er sich trauen würde die Maske vor mir und von sich aus abzulegen.  
Doch bis zu diesem Tag würde sicher noch viel Zeit vergehen. Und ich konnte es ihm  
nicht verdenken. Schließlich hatte ich ihn durch mein erstes Entsetzen  
schrecklich verletzt.  
Eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares hatte sich aus einer akkuraten Frisur  
gelöst und hing ihm nun lose in die Stirn. Sanft strich ich sie ihm aus der Stirn und  
ließ meine Hand ein wenig auf seiner Wange verweilen. Ich fühlte die Wärme  
seiner Haut und ein sanftes Kribbeln machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit.  
Der Starke Wunsch, den ich schon auf dem Friedhof gehegt hatte, ihn vor der  
Welt zu schützen und niemals mehr zuzulassen dass jemand ihm wehtat, erwachte aufs  
Neue in mir.  
Natürlich war ich mir im Klaren darüber dass er keinen körperlichen Schutz  
benötigte.  
Dieser Mann war gefährlich und ihm zu widersprechen oder gegen seine  
Anweisungen zu handeln konnte böse Folgen mit sich ziehen. Auch ich hatte  
schon den tödlichen Griff seiner Hände um meinen Hals gespürt und doch...  
Mein Blick fiel auf seine schönen Hände, die zu unglaublicher Gewalt fähig  
waren, die aber auch Musik erschaffen konnten die meine Seele beflügelte und  
empor trug.  
In diesem Augenblick fühlte ich mich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen dass ich meinem  
Gefühl nachgab, mich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen  
küsste.  
Genau in diesem Moment schlug er die Augen auf. Da er die Situation nicht  
sofort erfassen konnte, trat der gehetzte Blick des Jägers in seine Augen. Er  
vermutete Gefahr und sein Körper stellte sich automatisch auf Verteidigung  
ein.  
Seine Hände schnellten hoch und packten mich grob an den Schultern.  
Da ich mich nicht aus seinem Griff befreien konnte hielt ich still und setzte  
mich nur zu ihm auf die Kante des Diwans. Diesen Freiraum gestattete mir die  
Reichweite seiner Arme.  
"Erik, alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Dir droht keine Gefahr! Bitte leg  
dich wieder hin. Du brauchst ein wenig Ruhe!" Beruhigend legte ich eine Hand  
auf seinen Arm.  
Ich bereute nicht ihn geküsst zu haben und doch vermutete ich dass dieser Kuss  
ihm, durch seinen leicht vernebelten Geist, vorerst wie ein Traum erscheinen  
würde.  
Er entspannte sich ein wenig, doch noch immer sah er sich gehetzt um.  
Endlich lockerte sich sein Griff um meine Schultern und schließlich ließ er  
die Hände sinken.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte ich ihn zurück in die Kissen und er ließ es  
geschehen.  
"Ich muss für einen Moment das Bewusstsein verloren haben." Es war ihm  
sichtlich unangenehm sich dies einzugestehen. Seine Hand tastete nach der Wunde und als  
er bemerkte dass die bereits versorgt war und sein Gehrock und sein Hemd neben ihm lagen  
schaute er an sich herunter und sah mich dann verwundert an.  
"Du warst für einen etwas längeren Moment ohne Bewusstsein. Ich habe langsam  
angefangen mir Sorgen um dich zu machen!"  
"Ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum. Ein Engel der über mich wachte... und  
mich küsste."  
Seine Finger fuhren geistesabwesend zu seinen Lippen, dann sah er mir in die  
Augen und ich konnte sehen wie er zu begreifen begann.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf die Seine.  
"Möchtest du immer noch dass ich gehe, Erik?"  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als ich diese Frage stellte und wieder  
rauschte mir das Blut in den Ohren.  
Denn mit dieser, eigentlich vollkommen belanglosen, Frage besiegelte ich nun  
meinen weiteren Lebensweg.  
Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit der absoluten Gewissheit dass ich das Richtige  
tat. Jetzt kam es nur noch auf seine Antwort an.  
Ich hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt!  
Ein herausfordernder Ausdruck trat in seinen Blick, und doch zitterte seine  
Hand leicht, als er sie nun an mein Gesicht hob und mir über die Wange strich.

_Erik_  
Es war als wäre ich in einem Traum erwacht. Ich stand an einem Scheidepunkt  
meines Lebens und musste nun entscheiden wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Meine schmerzenden Rippen waren nichts, im Vergleich mit dem freudigen Schmerz  
der mein Herz durchdrang als ich nun meine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie  
nicht vor mir zurückwich.  
Ihre Frage hing noch immer unbeantwortet in der Luft, doch ich konnte nicht  
sprechen. Meine mächtigste Waffe, meine Stimme, schien mir nicht mehr im  
Entferntesten zu gehorchen, also schüttelte ich nur stumm den Kopf.  
Dieses zerbrechliche Wesen hatte mich nun vollkommen in der Hand. Mit einer  
unerwarteten Reaktion könnte sie mich zerstören, voll und ganz.  
Also schloss ich die Augen, atmete tief durch und gab mich auf, gab mein  
Schicksal ganz in ihre zarten Hände.  
Auch ihre übertriebene Führsorge hätte mich nun nicht daran hindern können mich  
aufzusetzen und sie an mich zu ziehen.  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht und meine Hände in ihrem dunklen Haar und ihre Wärme  
hüllte mich voll und ganz ein.  
Zu meiner Verwunderung setzte sie sich nicht zur wehr und der mich vernichtende  
Schlag blieb aus.  
Und dann spürte ich wie sie meine Umarmung erwiderte, sich mit ganzer Kraft an  
mich klammerte als hätte sie Angst mich jemals wieder loszulassen. Ihre Finger  
fuhren unendlich zärtlich durch mein Haar und ihre andere Hand floss wie warmes  
Wasser über meine Haut und hinterließ eine feurige Spur dort wo sie mich  
berührt hatte.  
Ich küsste mich ihren schmalen Hals hinab, sog gierig den Duft ihres Haares ein  
und als ich schließlich ihren Mund fand und sie mich so leidenschaftlich küsste  
dass ich befürchtete den Verstand zu verlieren, war es als ob eine schwere Last  
von mir genommen würde. Es war beinahe ein wenig so, als würde ich sterben. Die  
wichtigsten Stationen meines bisherigen Lebens zogen an meinem geistigen Auge  
vorbei und die Schlimmsten von ihnen begannen augenblicklich zu verblassen.  
Dass ich in meinem Leben noch ein solches Glück erfahren durfte! Gab es  
vielleicht doch diesen einen Gott, den ich aus meinen Kindertagen kannte? Hatte  
er mich unzählige Qualen durchleiden lassen damit ich nun dieses Glück in  
seiner ganzen Reinheit erfahren konnte. Ich sandte ein stummes 'Danke' aus und hoffte  
es würde am richtigen Ort vernommen werden.  
"Christine, ich ... liebe dich!" brachte ich heiser hervor. Dann versagte  
meine Stimme aufs Neue.  
Stumme Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen und brannten heiß unter meiner Maske.  
Und auch sie weinte, mein Engel weinte während ein freudiges Leuchten aus ihren  
Augen strahlte.  
Ich spürte ihre Hände überall und in meinem Blut tobte ein Feuersturm. Als sie  
sich aus meinem Kuss löste waren ihre Wangen gerötet. Versonnen zeichnete ihr  
Zeigefinger die Kontur meiner Lippen nach, doch als ich sie erneut küssen  
wollte hielt sie mich davon ab.  
"Erlaube mir ..." noch während sie sprach tasteten ihre Finger, ein wenig  
zaghaft, nach meiner Maske und bevor ich sie davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie sie mir  
abgestreift und neben uns zu Boden fallen lassen.  
Mit wachsender Angst im Herzen wartete ich darauf dass die Wärme in ihren Augen  
erlosch und in Entsetzen und Abscheu umschlug.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Weiterhin schenkte sie mir dieses  
engelsgleiche Lächeln.  
"Und jetzt küss mich, Erik!" forderte sie scheu.  
Wie gerne ich dieser Aufforderung nachkam! Mein Blut entzündete sich erneut.  
Ich schwamm, ich versank, ich ließ mich treiben, von einer Leidenschaft die ich  
seit vielen Jahren unterdrückt und in ihre Schranken gewiesen hatte.  
Christine bedeckte mein entstelltes Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen und als  
ich sie fest in die Arme schloss hauchte sie mir "Mein geliebter Engel der Musik.  
Ich bin auf ewig die Deine. Wie könnte es anders sein?" ins Ohr.  
Wir verloren uns in einem sinnlichen Rausch und in meinem Kopf erklangen neue,  
vollkommene Melodien und jede davon trug ihren Namen: Christine


End file.
